The Winchesters Take on the Wizarding World
by Percabeth4life
Summary: What happens when YED teams up with Voldemort and then Sam and Dean go to Hogwarts to teach a Demonology course to prepare Hogwarts for what is to come? What's in store for Harry and his friends? Find out in this AU of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the second season of Supernatural. Characters are OOC! See Author's Note in the beginning for more! It's important!


**So this is my first crossover! I had another fic up before but Fanfiction deleted it. I just don't feel like reloading it until it goes through some serious revising! So anyway thanks for checking this out! Now I got this idea while riding the bus. I was looking at them earlier and I decided that there weren't enough of these out there! **

**Warnings: Sam will have more physic abilities than usual. I thought that he deserved to be at full power. **

**Pairings: Undecided but I'm thinking at least Jo and Dean.**

**So this takes place in the beginning of season 2 for Supernatural. John has died and Dean is not being a jerk. They have gotten over it a little bit so there won't be a lot of drama where that is concerned. This is after the 4****th**** book and will be an AU for the 5****th**** book in Harry Potter. It has been a while since I've read/watched the books/Supernatural season 2. I'm watching season 7 now!**

**I Apologize for any mistakes I make now and I warn you that school has me very busy but I will try my very hardest to update especially if people like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I could never create these works of art!**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Voldemort's secret lair July 2**__**nd**_

_Can these idiots be anymore incompetent? _The famed Lord Voldemort asked himself as he preformed his fifth _Curcio_ for the night. He had given them a simple job; sneak into the ministry and get a hold of a very rare, old tome that would give him more power than imaginable. They of course failed. They didn't even manage a half hour before they were caught and had to flee. _I will never complete the Noble Salazar Slytherin's work of killing off mudbloods and purebloods ruling all if I don't get better followers soon! _He looked around the room for someone else to _Curcio _as he didn't actually want to completely disable the fool yet. He glanced to his left and saw his most trusted: Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Lucius, and Severus. He knew that they would not dare to betray him. He found a young recruit and summoned him to stand in the center. _Curcio_!

While Voldemort was doing this, he had a look around his new room itself was a dark stone with a high ceiling. The walls were decorated with snakes and a portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself. His followers had made a horseshoe around his tall, black throne made of Obsidian. He was getting quite bored. After all, he didn't want all of his servants to be injured.

He was about ready to dismiss everyone when a dark shape seemed to appariate in the center right in front of him. _The appariation wards are still sound. So is this?_ Voldemort asked himself. "Who are you and how did you get in?! Do you know who I am? I will kill you in a second!" Voldemort yelled while drawing his wand.

"Put that down before you hurt someone," the newcomer replied. Voldemort suddenly found himself without a wand for his was across the room.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"The name is Azazel and I wish to help you," Azazel told Voldemort.

"And why would I want your help?" Voldemort asked. _He's just another fool who thinks he's so special._

"Now that wasn't very nice Voldemort!" Azazel said.

"How?" Voldemort asked.

"Did I know what you were thinking? Well that's easy! I'm what they call a demon," Azazel replied.

_Could he really be one? I know that such things exist and if he is one then I will be unstoppable! Very well, I've made my choice._

"You may stay for now," Voldemort decided.

"Perfect," Azazel smirked.

_Let the games begin. _

**SNHPSNHPSNHPSNHPSNHPSNHPSNHPSNHPSNHPSNHPSNHPSNHPSN HPSNHPSN**

_Gettysburg, Pennsylvania July 3_**(AN: This Obviously didn't happen but picture it as something in between episodes)**

"At least that Confederate soldier ghost is taken care of!" Sam said as he tried to get comfortable in the Impala.

"If I see a ghost in the next month it will be way too soon man!" Dean replied while twiddling with his cassette tapes.

"Why the hell would you even haunt a battlefield on its anniversary anyway? Sure you lost but that's no reason to haunt the damn place!" Dean muttered angrily.

"Well what's on the agenda now?" Sam asked his brother.

"We've got no new jobs at the moment so I'm driving out of this town and finding the closest motel! I could so go for a cold one and a hot babe!" Dean answered.

Sam rolled his eyes.

_**Time Skip**_

After settling into a motel 20 minutes outside of Gettysburg, Sam and Dean went to grab some grub at the local diner.

After eating their fill, the brothers headed back to their room and were met with a strange sight to any sane person; there was an owl at the window with a letter in its beak.

"Sammy what the hell did you do this time?!" Dean asked his brother.

"I didn't do anything you jerk!" Sam replied. Sam, being the cautious one, opened the window telepathically with his pistol drawn. Dean followed suit.

The owl came in, dropped the letter on the table, and perched on the headboard of Dean's bed. Same and Dean observed the letter that Dean had just picked up from the table. It felt like parchment, had some strange words: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a seal to accompany it, and had green lettering on it.

_Dean and Samuel Winchester_

_Knights Motel_

_Room 12_

"How do they know where we are?" Sam asked his brother.

"I don't know but this is definitely on my top 15 craziest things I've seen and I've seen all kinds of crazy," Dean replied.

Sam again opened it telepathically, afraid to open it with his hands.

"Show off," Dean muttered.

They both read the letter silently **(AN: You know the Drill, the letter states Dumbledore's many names and why the letter was sent which shall soon be explained)**

"So basically these _wizards_ want us to come teach a demonology course at their school because they have received information from a creditable source that the YED is working with this _Voldemort_? And that is if they are even telling the truth. I mean come on man, this whole _magic school_ thing is crazy!" Dean said incredulously.

"You're right on both accounts but you forgot that some escort will be coming on July 20th to take us shopping for the supplies we need and then we will head over to the school to prepare for the school term which starts on September 1st. And let's not forget the fact that it is in Scotland and not in the U.S. It makes you wonder what yellow-eyes is doing over there and just for that I say we go or at least listen to what they have to say," Sam reasoned.

"Fine fine," Dean grumbled. "We'll see if this _magic _is legit and go from there. Deal?"

"Deal," Sam agreed.

The owl suddenly hooted like it was waiting for them to figure out what they were going to do.

"I think it wants a reply," Sam said. He went over to a spare piece of paper and a pen a wrote down:

_We will await your escort for any final decisions._

He then handed it to the owl who then took off into the night. Dean shut the window and yawned.

"Forget the bar, I'm too tired to go have a little fun, which may I add is totally not like me so you know that this is completely out of the norm even for us!" Dean exclaimed tiredly.

"Whatever jerk," Sam told him.

"Bitch," Dean shot back.

With that they got ready to sleep and then hunt until July 20th came around.

* * *

**So how was the first chapter/prologue? Did you like it cause this is my first Supernatural fic and Harry Potter fic. I know that the characters will be OOC because I would have to own both things (which I don't!) in order for the characters to be perfect! Review and tell me your thoughts!**

**~Percabeth4life**


End file.
